Clara, The Doctor And The Birthday Party
by Number1tenthd.rfan
Summary: Sweet, shy, awkward Clara adores the Doctor and has been invited his birthday party. Should be a great night, right? (10th Doctor/ Clara pairing) Hope you like the story!


Clara was really excited and really nervous at the same time. She was going to a birthday party Captain Jack and Martha were throwing for the Doctor at Torchwood. He was turning 902 years old, middle age for the Doctor. Clara had never met the Doctor so she was especially excited about seeing him; to her was a legend.

Clara checked herself once more in front of the mirror. She had decided to wear black tights, a purple summer dress with a baggy dark blue sweater jacket that came down to her knees with black slippers. Clara sighed and said a silent prayer that night would turn out alright. With butterflies in her stomach she grabbed her purse and left.

After several attempts she managed to get a cab. When she got inside it was already occupied by a young man dressed in a brown pinstripe suit and old grey Converse sneakers. "Oh I'm sorry." She said surprised. When he turned his head Clara blushed, he was really cute. He had messy brown hair, sexy brown eyes and a smile to die for. "It's alright, I don't mind sharing." The man replied.

He looked her over and said. "You look nice, going to someplace fancy?" Now she was really blushing. "Yeah uh, I'm going to a birthday party." "Really for who?" He asked. "It's at Torchwood, it's for a man called the Doctor. I've always wanted to meet him." Clara admitted.

The man nodded. "I think I've heard of him. He's an alien, right?" "Yeah, I don't what he looks like but he's probably big, green and slimy." She said. "Really?" He replied rather amused. Clara nodded. "But I don't care he's like my hero. I just admire him so much." He smirked. "It's always good to have a hero."

Then man asked Clara. "So you work at Torchwood?" She shrugged. "Well I'm just an intern now. I'm nobody special." He scoffed. "Ah, don't say that. There's no such thing as an non-special person." She smiled. "You look nice, yourself. Are you going somewhere special?" He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

The cab pulled up to a needle like tower. "What's your name?" He asked as she got out. "Clara Oswald." She answered, turning to pay the cabbie. "Good to meet you Clara Oswald. I hope to see you again soon." He told her. Clara smiled at the charming man once more before rushing to the party.

Clara lifted the trap door behind the tower, took a deep breath and stepped inside. The room was dim but it made the bright yellow streamers and blue ribbons pop out; there was a refreshment table filled with banana drinks and tiny snacks. She smiled glancing around at the decorations.

Just then she heard a loud familiar voice and was greeted by Captain Jack. "Clara, you came!" He lifted her up and hugged her. "Now, now Jack put her down." Martha said standing behind him. "Hi, Clara!" She exclaimed. "Hi, this is amazing. Where is he?' Clara asked excitedly.

"The Doctor will be here soon." Jack said. "I just got a text from Gwen he's here but he's taking the second entrance." "We don't have a second entrance." Clara pointed out to him. "Well the Doctor left his TARDIS here yesterday to refuel and so when he picks it up he'll just arrive here in the TARDIS." Martha explained. "How will he pick up the TARDIS?" Clara asked. "He's coming here by public transport to get it." Martha replied.

"Now get yourself a drink and mingle cause' he'll be here in a few minuets ." Jack told Clara. She nodded and got a drink. She tried to socialize but Clara hardly knew anyone so she stood in the corner and watched everyone else.

Then a whirring sound was heard by everyone. "Ah he's here!" Jack announced. Clara watched in awe as the famous police box appeared. The door opened and the gorgeous man from the taxi came out. Clara wanted to hide. Feeling embarrassed she thought. "The Doctor is the hunk from the taxi!" "Doctor, it's good to see you!" Martha smiled. The Doctor grinned and hugged her. "You too Dr. Jones."

He then turned to Jack. "Captain looking good!" Jack smiled. "Over a hundred years old and still I've still got, thank you!" He put his arm around the Doctor's shoulder and said. "Come on there's someone I want you meet." "Please don't let it be me." Clara muttered to herself.

The Doctor was walking towards her; she was so nervous she accidentally bumped into some speakers and as luck would have it they had seen her. "Doctor this is Clara." Jack said noticing her sudden clumsiness.

The Doctor smiled. "We've met. Hello again, Clara." He shook her hand, Clara thought she'd faint. "H-hi." She stuttered. "Well I'll just leave you two alone and check on Martha." Jack replied. From behind Jack mouthed the words "Talk to him" to her as he backed away.

"So you're the Doctor." Clara replied feeling uncomfortable. He nodded. "Well last time I checked, anyway." He smiled. Clara thought she would melt from that sexy smile. "Do you like the party?" Clara asked quickly. The Doctor nodded. "Yes, it's nice. It's very nice." "Would you like a drink?" She asked. "No, thank you." He said shaking his head. There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

To kill some time till she could think of something else to say Clara took the first sip of her banana drink. It was so bitter and strong she did a spit take. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just not used to this flavor." Clara coughed. "I know that's why I'm avoiding that particular drink." He said making a face.

Clara decided to change the subject. "902 years old? You look great." The Doctor shrugged. "You should see me in the mornings." "I loved to." Clara blurted out. He arched his eyebrow; she could feel her face turning red. "I mean um, I-" she couldn't stand it anymore; upset she started to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Feeling embarrassed Clara just shook her head. "I'm sorry." She answered him heading for the door. Clara pause for a second and wondered if she should go back. She looked behind her but saw a bunch of girls already surrounding him, sighing regretfully she left.

When she got home Clara had changed into a pair of jeans and a grey baggy sweatshirt, her hair piled into a messy bun. She sat on the couch flipping thru the channels on T.V and still thinking about what a disaster the night was.

Clara was mentally kicking herself for how she left the Party. She curled up on the couch and started tearing when she realized that she was never going to see him again. "I'm such an idiot. When will I ever learn?" Clara thought to herself closing her eyes.

Suddenly she was startled by the same whirring noise from the party then the TARDIS slowly appeared in her living room. She jumped from the couch and stood there shocked as the Doctor stepped out. "Hello." He said smiling at her.

Feeling awkward she wiped her wet eyes and asked. "Hi, what are you doing here?" The Doctor shrugged. "Well I was in the neighborhood when I realized I didn't dance with anyone at the party." "You could have danced with one of the other girls." She answered staring at her bare feet. He nodded. "Yeah but I'd rather dance with you." Clara looked up at him surprised. "Really?"

"Will you dance with me?" The Doctor asked. "There's no music." She said. Grinning he held up his sonic screwdriver in the air and soft music began playing. "May I have this dance?" He asked. Clara smiled and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders.

They danced slowly, swaying in rhythm together to the music. Clara rested her head on his shoulder. The Doctor kissed her cheek then whispered. "Why did you leave?" She shrugged. "I didn't see a point in staying; you had all those women around you I thought I didn't stand a chance." "Well, I disagree I'd much rather talk to you Clara." He replied. She smiled at him. "Seriously?" The Doctor grinned at her. "Oh yes, in fact let's talk now. I love talking." She giggled causing him to smirk.

"You have a brilliant laugh." The Doctor commented. "And you have an amazing smile." Clara replied feeling a bit more relaxed. He kissed her forehead then asked. "You said you admired me, how come?" "All the things you've seen, all the things you done and all the lives you've saved." She replied cuddling up closer. "Not always Clara. I'm far from perfect." The Doctor pointed out. "Well I think you're incredible and that's final." She said sticking out her tongue. He chuckled. "You are something else, Clara."

Then her eyes began searching his; they were so brown and romantic. She traced her finger along his lower lip. He kissed her finger then came closer. His lips softly caressed hers and Clara melted into his tender kiss that was so gentle and long it left her body tingling.

After the kiss he held her close then playfully remarked "Big, green and slimy, huh?" Snickering Clara looked up at the smiling Doctor. He winked at her then embraced Clara in a passionate kiss.


End file.
